Sacrifice
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Jusqu'où Athéna est-elle prête pour ramener ses chevaliers à la vie ? Au début, Shun aurait préféré ne jamais avoir la réponse mais maintenant il était comblé. Sachant, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre des Enfers, il était bien décidé à réclamer sa place sur l'Olympe. Mais qui de Zeus ou d'Arès, devra-t-il redouter l'attention ? [Crossover / Slash / Threesome / Daddy Hadès]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Note : **Cette fic est un cadeau pour Asrial dont les fics m'ont amené à lire les fanfiction de la série Saint Seiya et en particulier celle sur Shun.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Sacrifice** **I**

_Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre contre Hadès._

_Deux ans de souffrance pour ceux qui ont survécu._

_Deux ans de vide et de tristesse._

_Pourtant, le soleil se levait toujours qui colore le ciel de ses doux reflets orangés._

_Shun aimé ce moment. C'était comme si la nature voulait prouver que la vie continuait._

_Et surtout que lui aussi était encore en vie. _

_Contemplant les rayons, il ne sentit pas la main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche et le bras l'attrapant fermement par la taille. _

_Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience._

**OoOoO**

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ?"

Athéna tenta de rester stoïque face à la demande d'Hadès.

Perséphone assise près de son époux l'observait avec curiosité.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que la déesse de la guerre s'aventurait dans leur antre pour leur demander de ramener tous les chevaliers morts durant la dernière Guerre Sainte.

La mort ne pouvant disparaître sans briser le cycle des naissances et des réincarnations. De ce fait, Hadès ne pouvait mourir,Zeus en était bien conscient.

Il avait fallu au Roi des dieux, rassembler et ordonner à plusieurs divinités de donner de leurs sang pour récréer un corps au maître des souterrains.

"Je t'ai posé une question. Réponds !"

Gardant son regard ancré dans celui de son oncle pour ne point laisser paraître son trouble, Athéna se remémora la vue du Sanctuaire, vidé au trois quart de ses chevaliers.

Là-bas, où que ce portait son regard, elle y voyait le sacrifice de ceux qui lui avaient jurés fidélité. Même Seiya, son doux chevalier, béni par Pégase n'y avait pas survécu.

Elle voulait le retrouver. Non, elle voulait le retour de tous ses chevaliers.

Voilà la requête qu'elle venait de soumettre au Dieu de la Mort.

Ce dernier la contemplait amusé de la voir à sa merci. Cette petite gâtée avait enfin compris qui était le vrai gagnant de cette guerre et qui pouvait contrôler ses si précieux toutous une fois ceux-ci mort.

Pourtant, cette demande l'intriguait. Comment Athéna pouvait-elle penser qu'il allait accepter ?

Semblant deviner ses pensées, la déesse se tourna vers le chevalier qui l'accompagnait. L'humain s'avança péniblement sous le poids de sa charge et deposa devant le trône un étrange coffre en bois de taille moyenne, dont de légères fentes sur les côtés laissaient l'air entrer.

Intrigué, Hadès descendit les marches qui le séparait de l'objet et l'ouvrit non sans suspicion.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes d'observation pour qu'une fois la surprise passé, il ne parte dans un rire haut et sincère.

Zeus connaissait-il le côté sombre de sa petite fille guerrière chérie qui était prête à tout pour parvenir à son but.

"Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?"

"Il t'appartient, Hadès. Je suis sûre que sa vie équivaut celle de mes autres chevaliers. Les âmes n'ont pas la même valeur, n'est-ce pas."

"Bien, je ramènerais tes hommes à la vie. Maintenant que cette affaire est close, quitte mon royaume avant que mes spectres ne supporte plus de ta présence."

Sa phrase claqua tel un ordre avec froideur et Athéna sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Voyant le fou rire de son époux repartir, Perséphone se rapprocha du coffre et découvrit avec stupeur un jeune homme recroquevillé dont la toison verte recouvrait le visage.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Un large sourire carnassier illumina le visage du seigneur avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

"Le chevalier d'Andromède vendu par sa déesse, Shun."

**OoOoO**

C'était étrange. Même carrément bizarre.

Tous les Bronzes cherchaient à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Tel l'éclair, Athéna avait débarqué au Sanctuaire, un large sourire sur son visage. Depuis la fin de la guerre, seuls les chevaliers divins avaient eu des nouvelles de la déesse et pour cause ils restaient toujours dans son sillage au Japon.

Une fois la surprise passée, Athéna leur avaient demandé de se tenir prêt pour le retour de leurs frères des Enfers.

Sincèrement, chacun se demandaient si Saori se sentait bien. Personne n'y croyait mais ils avaient obéis et depuis ils attendaient.

Le temps s'écoulait aussi vite que l'espoir naissant s'étouffait jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna se sente un sombre cosmos apparaître.

Au pied des marches menant aux temples, elle vit surgir devant elle des éclats floutés d'argent et de dorés avant de reconnaître le cosmos de ses chevaliers.

Quant enfin, le cosmos le plus ténébreux disparut, elle se permit de souffler. Ses chevaliers étaient enfin là. Camus, Mu, même Shion et tout les autres.

La joie s'empara complètement d'elle lorsque Seiya la saisit pour mieux la faire tournoyer entre ses bras.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas par contre, fut la ride de contrariété qui barrait le front d'Ikki.

Loin de profiter des embrassades, il cherchait son petit frère.

******OoOoO**

Shun se réveilla en sueur et à bout de souffle.

Il entendit frapper à la porte mais resta alité. Il ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas Hadès dont il sentait le cosmos derrière la cloison. Ne portant qu'une simple tunique émeraude en soie, il se roula en boule dans son lit.

Athéna l'avait trahi. Son avis n'avait pas compté à un seule moment. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un objet dont on se débarrasse lorsqu'on n'en a plus besoin.

S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Hadès était connu, c'était pour son manque de patience. D'un simple pression de son cosmos il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre de pierre.

Shun n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à ce qu'une main froide se pose sur son bras. Effrayé, il tenta de s'en éloigner mais la poigne se resserra tandis que l'autre main agrippait son menton, le forçant à regarder le Dieu des Enfers dans les yeux.

Les iris noires semblaient le sonder puis se fut comme si quelque chose imprégnait son esprit, s'insinuant totalement en lui comme si elle faisait partie de lui.

"Je ne veux pas..."

Sa voix lui paraissait si faible. Doucement, il sentit les mains l'abandonner, le libérant de leur emprises. Il voulu alors s'écarter du Dieu mais alors il amorçait son retrait, une vive douleur à la tête le figea.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il hurla d'un cris strident rempli de peine et de désespoir avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, en tremblant.

Lorsque ses soubresauts se calmèrent, il pu enfin se relever et plongea son regard désormais vide dans celui de son aîné.

"Bienvenue au sein des Enfers, Shun. Mon héritier."

Maintenant qu'il venait d'effacer ses souvenirs, Shun lui appartenait entièrement.

Athéna allait s'en mordre les doigts de lui avoir donné un si puissant allié.

Elle lui avait offert une grand opportunité pour la vaincre.

Il avait hâte de récupérer les âmes des chevaliers dans la bataille et de prendre sa revanche lors de la prochaine Guerre Sainte.

"Je vois déjà ça d'ici." déclara t-il en ricanant comme un dément.

* * *

_********__Alors, quel est votre avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Note : _Grâce à toutes vos review, j'écrirais ici des mini-suite afin de contenter votre imagination si vous souhaitez que j'écrive quelque chose de précis dans l'histoire dites-le moi ! Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas trop avec qui pourrait finir Shun, des idées ?_**

Merci à Cricri, à Kaylee, à PetiteMaya, à Shainyuh et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice II**_

Au Sanctuaire, la bonne humeur régnait toujours.

Entre Kiki qui s'était jeté dans les bras grands ouverts de Mû qui l'avait réceptionné avec un large sourire, Marine et Aiolia qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux sous les moqueries d'Ayoros, Saga et Kanon qui intimidés réapprenaient à vivre ensemble sous le regard amusés, attendris ou sceptiques des autres chevaliers; chacun étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Pourtant cette ambiance euphorique laissa une personne songeuse. Ikki d'un pas ferme et décidé s'avança vers Saori qui se décida enfin à sécher ses larmes et à lâcher le chevalier du Pégase.

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer, elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, il finit par arriver à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit la parole :

-Déesse, je suis… mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais ce qui t'inquiète. Depuis peu, malheureusement, Shun est dans le coma. La possession d'Hadès qu'il a subi l'avait vidé de ses forces. Il a besoin de repos alors j'ai pris soin de l'amener dans un endroit où il pourra récupérer tranquillement. Tout va bien.

Le Phénix la regarda surprit. Shun allait très bien lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. Il était vrai de depuis l'épisode d'Hadès il semblait toujours déprimé et fatigué mais pas au point de finir dans le coma.

- Je peux le voir ? demanda t-il.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de reprendre :

- Pas pour l'instant. Il doit rester au calme mais je te préviendrais dès qu'il ira mieux. Ais confiance.

OoOoOoO

Assis sur son sombre trône, Hadès avait le regard dans le vague. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitaient lentement avec la brise légère et brûlante qui circulait dans les Enfers tandis qu'au pied de son trône, ses trois juges étaient agenouillés.

Depuis la mâtiné, leur seigneur était ainsi plongé dans de profonde réflexion. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient bien que les menaces proférés par son épouse Perséphone. L'arrivée du gamin avait semble-t-il réveillé l'instinct maternel celle-ci qui avait promis les pires tortures à tout ceux qui oseraient de nouveau envoyer son petit sans protection au combat.

Ils en frémirent rien que d'y pensée. Cette femme n'était pas la reine de Enfers pour rien. L'énerver revenait à un aller simple pour le Tartare. En ce moment, elle devait être entrain de surveiller le sommeil de son _bébé_.

Plus tôt, elle avait forcé Hadès à soigner les blessures d'Andromède non sans montrer son mécontentement.

Celui-ci ne n'attentait pas à grand chose, vu que le gamin était toujours humain mais simplement par sadisme, il avait voulu tester ses capacités et avait donné à ses juges l'ordre de l'affronter.

C'était une petite vengeance face à celui qui avaient résister à sa possession et mis en déroute sa victoire. Seulement encore une fois, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Il y avait bien eu un combat. Oh oui, une magnifique bataille où ses juges s'en étaient donné à coeur joie.

Le sang avaient coulés à flots, les blessures s'étaient multipliés telle une vraie boucherie mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en contenter et pour cause : Shun d'Andromède avait su mater ses hauts spectres en leur infligeant coup sur coup et en leur tenant tête.

Minos, Eaque et Radamanthe avaient dû passé entre les mains de guérisseur. Une véritable honte.

Même sans armure, le gamin était dangereux. De plus, il semblerait qu'avoir effacé son passé avait du même coup annihilé son envie de sauver tout individu et ainsi permis de libérer toute sa puissance.

C'était autant énervant qu'intéressant.

Sérieusement, maintenant il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre.

L'armure divine d'Andromède devait toujours être au Sanctuaire. Il lui semblait étrange qu'elle n'ai pas rejoint son porteur lorsque celui-ci possédé toujours ses souvenirs mais Athéna devait y être pour quelque chose.

Soupirant, il leva son regard sur les trois spectres à ses ordres.

S'il voulait avoir Shun pour allié et se préserver des colères de sa femme il ne lui restait qu'une solution : créer un nouveau surplis.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre :** Courtes fic, sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

** _Hello, en lisant vos avis je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais vraiment pas QUI mettre en couple avec Shun mais j'avous avoir une préférance pour les spectres. _**

Merci à P'tite Tortue (t'inquiète Athéna souffrira), à Cricri et à Shainyuh pour leur reviews anonymes et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice III**_

Assis sur les marches menant au Temple du Verseau, Hyoga regardait le ciel s'assombrir et les étoiles apparaître à l'horizon. Il se souvenait avec émotion le retour de son maître et les larmes qu'il n'avait pu contenir. Camus l'avait d'ailleurs surpris en fessant le premier geste lorsqu'il entreprit de serrer avec force son élève dans ses bras.

Il avait été si heureux de retrouver cette présence parentale et de voir qu'il était si aimé. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Ils n'en avaient nul besoin pour se comprendre.

Avec malice, il repensa au visage du Scorpion qui avait fixé leur étreinte avec jalousie. Les bras croisés, il avait attendu son tour en boudant. Le Cygne s'était particulièrement amusé à garder l'attention de son maître sur lui. Voir rager son aîné avait apaisé ses craintes. Son maître était entre de bonne main. Après deux jours de torture mentale, Milo avait semblé prêt à l'étriper. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il venait de leur laisser un moment d'intimité.

Un éclat métallisé attira son attention au bas des marches.

Ikki était particulièrement énervé. Son frère manquait à l'appel et tout le monde faisait comme si tout allait bien. De plus, depuis deux jours Saori avait de cesse de lui répéter que sa présence n'était pas favorable au rétablissement de Shun. N'importe quoi ! Il avait bien sûr tempêté sur de telle mesure et s'était retrouvé confronté à la défense chevaleresque du Pégase. Sans chercher à comprendre il avait affirmé qu'Athéna n'agissait que pour le bien de tous. Il lui en foutrait 'du bien de tous' ! Il voulait voir son frère maintenant !

Sans un mot, il vit Hyoga se relever et le suivre dans sa progression. Le Cygne avait soutenu son envie de voir Shun devant la déesse tandis que Shiryu avait servi de médiateur. Il n'avait rien dit au deux autres mais avec Hyoga ils avaient décidé de rejoindre leur ami, leur frère. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans le coma qu'il se devait d'être isolé ! Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à savoir où Shun était gardé et rien de tel qu'une virée dans le bureau de Saori pour trouver des infos.

**OoOoOoO**

Avec l'allure d'un condamné, Hadès se fraya un chemin à travers les sombres couloirs de son palais. Arrivé à sa destination, il retint son souffle et entra dans la chambre qu'il avait attribué au chevalier d'Andromède.

Avant de n'avoir pu faire le moindre pas dans la pièce, il sentit un regard incendiaire qui le figea à l'entrée.

« Ma tendre épouse qui illumine mes Enfers. »

Le regard noir qu'il recevait s'accentua. Perséphone veillait le sommeil du chevalier et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. À regret, il entreprit de lui faire part de sa décision.

« Je vais lui créer un surplis. »

Un large sourire lui répondit et il s'aventura un peu plus dans la pièce.

« Tant mieux mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Étonné, il leva un regard curieux sur sa moitié, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas.

« Je veux qu'il devienne notre fils. »

« Il l'ai déjà, ma chère. »

La déesse secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il pense être notre fils, je veux qu'il le devienne par le sang. »

Les yeux écarquillé, Hadès observa l'air triomphant de sa femme. Il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour le gamin mais de là à en arriver là.

« C'est impossible ! Il n'est ici que pour servir mon plan et vaincre Athéna. »

Au moment même où il prononça ses mots, le dieu le regretta en voyant une sombre aura recouvrir la fille de Déméter.

« Tu n'as pas pu me faire un enfant trop concentré par tes projets donc à moins que tu ne veuilles m'énerver, Shun deviendra notre enfant. Un fils de Dieu ! »

L'onde de sa colère repoussa Hadès hors de la chambre tandis que la porte se fermait avec fracas.

« Décidément, ce gamin ne me pose que des soucis. »

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre :** Courtes fic, sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

**_Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, Shun sortira avec un spectre. J'hésite entre Eaque, Minos et Radamanthe. _**

Merci à Shainyuh, P'tite Tortue (Perséphone au pouvoir !), à Andromède333 (Vive Hadès et ses idées de vengeance) et à Maimai1991 pour leur reviews anonymes et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice IV**_

« Mais où c'est ? »

Fouillant le bureau d'Athéna avec rage et fureur, Ikki sentait l'impatience l'envahir.

Il avait déjà vidé les trois quart des tiroirs et des étagères sur le sol et tous ce qu'il avait trouvé c'était des romans à l'eau de rose et une montagne de paperasse inutile. Foutu bazar de fillette !

Derrière lui, Hyoga prenait son temps pour ramasser les documents semble-t-il important. D'ailleurs il en était à la lecture de la troisième demande de diminution du budget 'pension' des chevaliers lorsque son regard fut attiré par une éclat mauve.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Apparemment Ikki l'avait remarqué.

D'un geste brusque, il s'approcha du lourd rideau en velours blanc censé cacher l'un des pan du mur et l'écarta pour y découvrir un caisson.

Celui-ci était maintenu fermé par de nombreuses chaînes qui n'arrivaient pas à contenir totalement le cosmos s'échappant.

« C'est l'armure de Shun ! »

Choqué de la voir ainsi et curieux, ils libérèrent leur propre énergie pour détruire les chaînes avant de soulever fébrilement le couvercle.

L'éclat mauve redoubla d'intensité allant jusqu'à aveuglé la pièce sous la déferlante d'énergie.

Par réflexe, le Cygne et le Phénix se raccrochèrent au premier objet présent à proximité avant de sentir un horrible tiraillement dans leur bras. Sous leurs yeux défilèrent une myriade de couleur tandis que leur membres s'engourdissaient.

Mais quelle idée ils avaient eu de s'accrocher à l'armure d'Andromède !

Au moment où leur résistance allait les abandonner – un tourbillon fluorescent n'étant jamais agréable à supporter lorsque l'on avait dîné une heure plus tôt – tout ce stabilisa.

« Mon estomac... »

Avec peine Ikki trouva appui contre un mur rêche. Ce fut se détail qui l'interpella : à la place des murs lisse au papier peint rose du bureau de Saori se tenait des colonnes de pierre grisâtre et froide.

Étonné, il observa avec plus d'attention la pièce tandis que l'armure de son frère prenait place contre l'un des murs de la chambre avant de se mettre en veille.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse du blond, le Phénix chercha l'endroit où il avait pu attérir avant de se figer.

**OoOoOoO**

Rester au lit l'ennuyait.

Il se retrouva rapidement debout au centre de sa chambre à extérioriser son énergie par des coups d'épée dans l'air. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Père avait voulu le voir combattre et pourquoi son entraînement n'avait su le mettre en supériorité face aux spectres. Il avait été blessé, lui, le Prince des Enfers. Hadès devait être déçu mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

Passant avec agilité et maîtrise d'un mouvement à un autre, il pourfendait de sa lame un ennemi invisible. Un simple pantalon blanc seyait sa taille et ses longs cheveux suivaient chacun de ses mouvement, encadrant parfois son visage d'ombre. Ses muscles fins roulaient sur sa peau, luisante de sueur tandis que la lumière pâle des bougies s'y reflétait en lui donnant une image à la fois frêle et puissante.

Sa concentration fut interrompu par une sensation familière lorsqu'un cosmos mauve apparu et l'entoura. Il eu l'impression d'être enfin complet et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette sans défauts d'une armure qui alla prendre place contre l'un des murs.

Puis il sentit une autre présence derrière lui et il réagit comme lors d'une attaque. Se retournant vivement, il colla sa lame acérée sous la gorge de l'intrus. La lame parfaitement aiguisée luisait dans légèrement en reflétant la lumière des lampes et en illuminant les reflets blonds des cheveux de son ''agresseur''.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix ne montrait aucune peur, après tout il était chez lui.

Il observa l'autre homme au cheveux bleu qui semblait pétrifié depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Sa poigne se resserra sur la prise de l'épée qui commença à entailler la peau du blond. Celui-ci tout comme Ikki n'osait bouger. L'énergie qu'il percevait de l'autre était bien celle du Shun même si elle semblait beaucoup plus sombre et la lumière tamisée de la pièce ne leur permettait pas de vérifier l'identité de celui qui les menaçait.

Le Prince allait reposer sa question lorsqu'il vit la porte menant au couloir s'ouvrir lentement.

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il ôta rapidement la lame de la gorge du blond, le laissant haletant, pour mieux s'enfuir vers son lit où il s'installa en vitesse.

« Shun, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas désobéi et que tu n'as pas quitté ta couche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les sourcils fronçaient, Perséphone entra dans la chambre de son petit. Celui-ci était calfeutré sous ses couvertures semblant dormir à poing fermé. Elle regarda un instant l'armure trônant sur le murs près du lit puis l'épée jeté en toute halte un peu plus loin.

« Quand je pense que Kagaho m'a fait venir car il avait entendu de drôle de bruits. Si tes blessures s'aggravent tu devras rester une semaine de plus au lit ! »

Elle vit le drap bouger de manière imperceptible, Shun avait comprit sa menace.

Soupirant, elle ferma la porte et reporta son attention sur les deux chevaliers qui avaient cru pouvoir se cacher derrière elle, entre la porte et le mur.

Rencontrant les prunelles des intrus, elle se permit un sourire avant de s'approcher d'eux.

« Bienvenue au Giudecca... à nouveau ! »

Son ton était taquin et les chevaliers se surprises à ne pas trouver la moindre menace en cette femme.

« Athéna ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle nous envoyait d'autres chevaliers mais puisque vous êtes là autant que vous soyez utiles ! »

Hyoga regarda son frère d'armes, qui étaient tout aussi étonnés d'entendre de tels paroles de la part de cette femme. Qu'est-ce que Saori avait encore fait ? Ils comprirent grâce à la suite de ses paroles :

« Shun est un peu turbulent en ce moment et surtout pas encore prés pour affronter les Enfers alors vous allez devenir ses gardes du corps ! Athéna a déjà vendue l'un des siens alors je ne pense pas que votre absence lui pèsera par contre il faudra changer vos armures et puis... »

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Athéna et qui vous a dit que l'on allait rester ? »

La coupa Ikki, affichant un visage confus et énervé de ne pas comprendre.

« A bon ? Vous allez laisser Shun ici sans protection ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Nous sommes là pour... »

« Pour prendre soin de lui, je sais. » ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire avant de quitter la chambre en verrouillant la porte.

Sincèrement, Ikiki et Hyoga se demandaient dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient fourrés.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre :** Courtes fic, sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

**Note : **_Bienvenue à vous dans l'un des chapitres cadeaux du pack "Spécial Rentrée" ! __Vu que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire, je vous offre cinq __chapitres de fanfiction différentes : L'écriture Démonique et Fils de Démon (non vous ne rêvez pas voilà la suite !), __Reviens-moi, Sacrifice et Les Contes de l'Elfe Noire._

_J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous contentera et que vous lirez avec plaisir ces nouvautés !_

Merci à XXK et à Shainyuh pour leur reviews anonymes et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice V**_

Idiots.

Oui. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots à rester ainsi statufié en observant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur cette drôle de femme.

Ils restèrent ainsi debout jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle glacé ne les fasse frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Leur armures venaient de les abandonner, les délaissant de leur protection pour rejoindre leur consoeur contre le mur.

« Traîtresses ! »

« Restes calme, Ikki. »

Le phénix, loin de se calmer allait lui lancer une remarque mordante mais il resta sans voix quand le blond posa ses mains sur sa bouche avant de lui indiquer le lit.

La couverture montait et descendait au rythme calme de la respiration de l'endormi. Sa chevelure verte dépassait ça et là de son faible rempart de tissus et Ikki se sentit à nouveau zen. Il avait retrouver son petit frère et il était prêt à affronter les épreuves qui se placeraient sur sa route. Un regard vers Hyoga lui confirma que celui pensait comme lui. Ils affronteraient tout ensemble.

**OoOoOoOoO**

D'un pas guilleret, Perséphone avançait dans les couloir en direction de la salle du trône. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son époux entouré de ses juges qui semblait sur le pied de guerre.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

« Des chevaliers ! Tu n'as pas ressentis leur cosmos C'est sans doute un plan d'Athéna pour récupérer son bien.»

« Shun n'est pas un objet !» la voix indignée de leur reine fit frémir les trois spectres alors qu'Hadès se contenta d'un geste désinvolte.

« Hum. »

« Quant au chevaliers, ils sont dans la chambre de Shun et deviendront ses garde du corps. »

Le Dieu des Enfers faillit s'étouffer en entendant le voix amusée de son épouse affirmer une telle ineptie.

« Jamais ! Vous trois, allez les chercher et mettez-les dans les cachots. »

Comme un seul homme, Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce, laissant leurs Seigneur et Maître seul avec la furie qui s'éveillait.

« J'ai dis qu'ils deviendront les gardes du corps de Shun. »

« Et moi, j'ai dis 'non'. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

Avec appréhension, Hadès regarda sa chère femme avancer dans la pièce. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas manqué de respect devant ses hommes, il se doutait bien que son refus lui était restait en travers de la gorge. Mais que s'imaginait-elle ? Que pour lui c'était facile ? Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire en gérant un chevalier alors avec trois ?

« Perséphone. » sa voix gronda en un avertissement mais ça n'empêcha en rien un vase de foncer dans sa direction. L'évitant de justesse il le vit se briser contre le mur avant de se retourner vers sa moitié qui un air enragé sur le visage avait déjà attrapé un autre projectile.

« Ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, chérie. » dit-il en avançant doucement.

« Ne me tentes pas ! »

Un autre vase partit se fracasser contre le mur.

« Manqué, mon amour. De plus, tu ne peux me reprocher d'agir pour le bien du monde souterrain. »

Le regard de Perséphone s'adoucit.

« Je comprends... » À la vue du sourire de la déesse, Hadès fronça les sourcils. « Je comprends mais je n'accepte pas. » continua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le sourire toujours accroché au lèvre, elle s'approcha lentement d'un autre objet cassable tandis que le seigneur des lieux blémissait.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Elle leva se main et commença doucement à pousser l'objet vers le vide.

« Assez ! Tu as gagné. Les chevaliers seront sous ta surveillance pour s'occuper de Shun. »

La divinité vit le sourire de son épouse s'agrandir, elle savait bien que dans ces conditions rien ne pouvait lui résister.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu approuve mon idée. » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant innocemment avant de quitter la salle laissant son mari se précipiter sur l'urne funéraire à son effigie qu'il venait de sauver de la furie de l'amazone.

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre :** Courtes fic, sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

**Note : **_Voir à la fin du chapitre._

Un grand merci à **Shainyuh**(Perséphone is the best !), à **Sylphideland **(que de reviews) et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice VI**_

Ce fut d'un pas lent que les trois juges traversèrent les couloirs.

A quoi bon se presser d'arrêter les chevaliers lorsqu'ils savaient tous que Dame Perséphone aurait le dernier mot.

Eaque se retint de soupirer.

Personne ne pouvait tenir tête à leur Reine et encore moins leur vénéré Seigneur. Chaque tentative de suprématie de leur maître se voyait retournée en faveur de son épouse et même ses Guerres Saintes n'avaient lieux que lorsque Perséphone quittait les Enfers pour retrouver sa mère Déméter.

Tout cela était d'une routine désespérante.

Le son d'une cavalcade retentissant au loin et semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus le sortit de ses pensées. Le visage à nouveau impassible il fixa son regard sur les faces neutres de ses frères avant de revenir sur les deux gardes squelettes qui avaient accouru jusqu'à eux.

D'un signe de main nonchalant, Rhadamanthe les incita à parler.

« Messeigneurs, la Grande Cascade de Sang s'est de nouveau arrêté de couler ! »

À ces paroles, l'étoile céleste de la vaillance ne put empêcher son soupir de quitter ses lèvres.

Même ça c'était habituel.

Cette cascade était alimentée par le sang et les larmes de tous les pêcheurs ayant coulés jusqu'à ce jour et il arrivait parfois -trop souvent à son goût- que le sang coagule à la source empêchant ainsi l'écoulement des liquides.

Mais bon, un bon déploiement de cosmos et il n'y semblera plus. Enfin de cosmos... Seul celui d'Hadès, des dieux jumeaux et des trois juges pouvaient déboucher la cascade. Cela expliquait un peu la panique des autres spectres devant un tel phénomène et comme d'habitude ce serait à eux de s'occuper du sale travail.

« Je vais m'en charger. » La voix grave de Rhadamanthe résonna lentement à l'oreille des présents.

Deux brefs signes de têtes lui répondirent même si intérieurement Eaque lui était intensément reconnaissait de lui avoir évité ce calvaire. Barboter dans l'eau n'était vraiment pas son truc et ce quel qu'en soit sa consistance.

Avec un pas plus léger, il reprit sa route vers la chambre du microbe alias le Prince; rapidement suivit par Minos qui semblait autant s'ennuyer que lui quelques instants plus tôt.

Il ne leur restait qu'un couloir avant d'arriver à leur but lorsqu'un puissant cosmos vint les effleurer sondant leur esprit avant de disparaître.

De toute évidence, leur Reine avait encore une fois eu raison des ordres d'Hadès. Son cosmos venait d'ailleurs de leur transmettre leur nouvelle mission : escorter les chevaliers jusqu'à elle tout en surveillant son fils.

Une grimace déforma les traits du Garuda.

Pourquoi leur déesse traitait cet humain comme une merveille ? Pourquoi ce serait lui qui deviendrait leur Prince alors qu'il avait fais partis du camp ennemie ?

Déjà lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune garçon prompt au sacrifice pour ''le bien de l'humanité'', il avait trouvé que Pandore possédait une ironie toute à fait remarquable. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dénicher un être totalement naïf au visage d'ange pour l'offrir à leur Dieu ténébreux. Alors déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à voir cette possession qui représentait une parfaite antithèse entre l'innocence et la perversion; ce ne serait en voyant le gamin devenir le descendant de son seigneur qu'il allait s'y faire.

« Arrêtes de penser, ça ne te réussit pas. »

Relevant la tête suite au ton amusé de Minos, Eaque vit la large porte en bois d'ébène des appartements du Prince lui faire face.

**OoOoO**

« Je ne reconnais plus mon frère. » murmura Ikki.

Hyoga, en tant que plus proche ami de Shun partageait cet avis.

Physiquement il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient toujours leurs teinte émeraude mais côté caractère...

Hyoga sentit un long frisson le parcouru en repensant à la lame qui avait menacé sa vie un peu plus tôt. Shun avait été froid et distant n'ayant aucune considération pour lui, son meilleur ami, ou pour son grand frère.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux compagnons jusqu'à ce que Hyoga ose exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ikki, qui était cette femme ? »

Faut dire qu'elle semblait aussi étrange que les Enfers à leur sourire comme si elle venait de recevoir des cadeaux surprises.

« Je sais pas et je m'en fout. »

« Mais imagine qu'elle avait raison en disant qu'Athéna à vendu Shun ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ce n'est plus notre Shun. Toi aussi tu le ressent, son cosmos semble plus sombre comme lors de la possession d'Hadès. »

« Suffit ! L'important, c'est que Shun soit en bonne santé alors arrête d'y penser. »

Hyoga n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles du Phénix d'ailleurs il s'apprêta à rétorquer un phrase bien sentie sur la sur-protection habituelle d'Ikki pour son jeune frère lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Eaque affichait son air le plus désagréable sous celui amusé de son frère.

« Chevaliers, veuillez me suivre sans opposer de résistance. Je viens juste de cirer mon surplis. »

Dire que le Cygne et le Phoenix étaient surpris aurait été un euphémisme car tout deux s'attendait à une entrée en scène des spectres plus combative.

De son côté, Minos s'amusait comme un fou et poursuivi sans attendre :

« En ce qui concerne nos règles, vu que vous allez rester ici, ça va être très simple: chacun vit sa vie ! On a pas la télé mais les ragots sont très intéressants. Bon votre arrivée ne nous réjouis pas mais nous ferons avec. Aller en route, Hadès nous attends ! »

Complètement décontenancés Hyoga se contenta de hocher la tête, même Ikki n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour contester. Faut dire que tant qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi il devrait se tenir à carreau.

« Ah oui, surtout faites gaffe à ne pas vous mettre Dame Perséphone à dos, conseil d'un habitué. A plus tard Eaque ! »

Et le juge sorti en claquant la porte derrière les deux chevaliers stupéfiés qui le suivait.

Une fois seul, Eaque chercha du regard celui dont il était chargé de veiller.

Le gamin était allongé sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules nues rendues brillantes par la sueur. A cette vision, le juge sentit une partie intime de son corps se tendre. Vraiment ça ne lui réussissant pas l'abstinence mais faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'opportunité dans le royaume des morts. Et puis d'abord, lui, préférait les hommes d'expérience avec qui le sexe s'apparentait à une lutte de pouvoir, rien à voir avec l'autre crevette.

Mais il devait bien se l'avouer : la noirceur dans ce corps innocent l'attirait.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Hello ^^ ça faisait un moment que vous attendiez ce chapitre mais depuis la rentrée, je n'ai pratiquement plus de temps pour écrire (même lire des fanfictions devient difficile) mais je continuerais !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre :** Courtes fic, sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

Un grand merci à **Shainyuh **(la confrontation entre Ikki et Shun va faire des étincelles dans le prochain chapitre, donc patience), à **Cricri** et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice VII**_

Le son de pas spongieux résonnèrent glauque-ment dans les longs couloirs du palais faisant fuir spectres et squelettes.

Loin de s'en préoccuper, Rhadamanthe continua tranquillement son avancer.

Son surplis dégoulinant de sang brillait d'un éclat écarlate et renforçait l'angoisse de ceux qui le voyaient. Fallait dire que le juge arborait aussi un large sourire digne d'un psychopathe comme à chacune de ses interventions à la Cascade de Sang.

Il aimait se battre, il aimait voir souffrir ceux qui le défiaient et il aimait crapahuter dans le liquide si vital aux humains, tout comme son son surplis.

Il était le Wyhern, l'un des juges démoniaques des Enfers et fier de l'être.

Heureux, il s'apprêta à faire son rapport à son Seigneur -encore couvert de substance poisseuse- lorsque la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit avec fracas devant lui.

Les sourcils fronçaient, il se prépara à incriminer celui qui avait manqué de peu de lui écraser la visage mais ne put que s'étonner en voyant le phénix, le dépasser.

"VOUS ETES TOUS FOU !"

Surprit, il observa le visage furieux d'Ikki et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire moqueusement ce qui lui attira un regard noir du phénix.

"SHUN NE VOUS APPARTIENT PAS !" S'écria-t-il d'une voix furibarde. Il commença à s'engouffrer dans la noirceur du couloir lorsque la voix de Perséphone se fit entendre.

"Il restera aux Enfers car c'est sa demeure."

La reine des Morts souriait calmement sachant très bien que sa phrase avait fais mouche.

Hyoga, inquiet, tentait de calmer son ami qui semblait près à étrangler la déesse.

"COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?" Explosa soudainement l'oiseau de feu. "Vous l'avez pervertit pour mieux le contrôler ! Vous...vous êtes des monstres !

"Pas plus qu'Athéna." répondit-elle du tac au tac. "Ici, il est en sécurité. Soit vous accepter de rester près de lui et de le protéger, soit nous vous renvoyons au Sanctuaire et plus jamais vous ne pourrez le revoir."

Sans plus s'occuper d'eux, Perséphone retourna dans la salle du trône et en ferma la porte en fer forgé.

Derrière celle-ci, Ikki restait tétanisé. Il ne voulait pas perdre Shun. Jamais.

Il prit conscience de la main froide de Hyoga qui serrait la sienne en guise de soutient. Soupirant, il entraina l'autre chevalier derrière lui et quitta une bonne fois pour toute le sombre corridor sous le regard amusé de Minos et celui las de Rhadamanthe.

"Au moins avec eux on ne risque plus de s'ennuyer."

"Je me divertissais très bien tout seul, Minos."

L'éclat de rire qui suivi sa déclaration, indigna son frère.

"Mais fais donc. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il te suffit de faire joujou avec un peu de sang pour être content. Un vrai petit vampire !"

"Minos, tu as cinq secondes."

Le surnommé n'attendit pas plus d'indication et s'enfuit sans détour dans les couloirs du palais, bientôt suivit par un Rhadamanthe prêt à défouler ses poings sur lui.

**OoOoO**

Hadès prit soin de bien verrouiller la porte avant de faire face à sa femme.

"Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?"

Assise sur son trône, le visage de Perséphone se crispa un bref instant. Souplement, elle se leva, s'approcha d'un des guéridons les plus proche où reposait un vase de porcelaine fine et d'un revers rageur de la main, l'envoya se briser sur le sol.

"Je crois que ça veut dire non." soupira le maître des lieux. "Que veux-tu encore ?"

"Je veux un fils !"

Les sourcils d'Hadès se froncèrent tandis qu'il se plaça doucement derrière sa femme.

"Mais tu en as déjà un, ma douce. Tu as choisis le chevalier d'Andromède."

Il l'enlaça tendrement, tentant de la calmer avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

"Alors qu'attends-tu pour réaliser un rituel du sang pour officialiser à renaissance ?"

**OoOoO **

Eaque observait le corps alangui du gamin endormi en réfléchissant à un moyen pour amener plus de noirceur dans ce corps innocent.

Il était de son devoir d'y remédier si cette chose comptait rester en Enfer et obtenir l'approbation de autres spectres !

Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts à travers la chevelure émeraude.

Ils étaient fins.

Fasciné, il aventura sa main à continuer son chemin jusqu'à atteindre la peau du le visage endormi.

C'était doux.

Puis vint le tour du cou, des épaules et du torse à être caresser.

L'humain était vraiment beau.

Beau mais pur.

Pur...

Le rire du juge des Enfers emplit la pièce.

Amusé, il effleura l'entre-cuisse recouverte par le pantalon du plus jeune.

Il avait trouvé une solution.

Après tout, quel meilleur moyen d'atteindre les ténèbres en s'amusant, qu'en accomplissant le péché de chair ?

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre : **OOC**,** Courtes fics sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

O

OO

O

_**Afin de me pardonner mon absence, que diriez-vous d'un chapitre plus long pour fêter le nouvel an ?**_

_**BONNE ANNEE 2012 !**_

O

OO

O

Un grand merci à** Manganiark** (Perséphone est très heureuse de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui apprécie son envie de redécoration du Sanctuaire infernal), **Shainyuh **(Un citron ? Na, ce serait vraiment trop rapide pour le moment mais j'y travaille.), à **Karry** (J'ai été flatté par ton message, Merci) et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice VIII**_

« Hadès ? » Le dieu des dieux haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Que veux-tu donc ? »

La tête haute, l'interpellé s'avança nonchalamment vers l'un des fauteuils luxueux du bureau, puis sans attendre l'accord de son cadet, s'installa confortablement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oh, simplement la coupe d'Ambroisie, mon frère. »

Le roi des dieux fut aussi surpris que choqués par une telle demande : que pouvait-il réellement vouloir pour quérir le breuvage divin ayant la particularité de rendre immortel ? Laisser un tel objet sacré entre les mains de son frère serait catastrophique. Qui savait quels êtres horribles seraient choisis par ses soins pour gagner l'immortalité avant qu'il ne reprenne avec sa nouvelle armé sa quête pour détruire le monde ?

«Te voilà bien audacieux. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu demandes ? » Railla le maître des lieux.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je comptais sur ton appui… » Répondit le maître des Enfers, sans la moindre crainte.

« Donne-moi une seule raison pour agir en ta faveur. » répliqua sèchement Zeus.

« Zagreus ou devrais-je maintenant l'appeler Dionysos ?»

Malgré lui, Zeus ne put retenir entièrement sa surprise. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il croyait avoir caché ces actions à son frère mais de toute évidence, Hadès n'avait attendu que le bon moment pour lui réclamer réparation.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où il avait pris la forme d'un serpent pour s'unir à Perséphone afin que naisse un enfant à qui il pourrait confier un jour la royauté du monde. Il l'avait tant attendu un successeur digne de ses espérances mais aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait su lui donner cet être aussi parfait que lui. Il avait tout prévu et à la naissance, avait confié Zagreus, nommé en son hommage, à Apollon et aux Curètes afin qu'il le garde en sécurité dans les bois du Parnasse. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché Héra, sa tendre épouse, d'envoyer les Titans le dévorer.

Athéna et Apollon, ce triste jour, ne purent sauver que le cœur encore palpitant de l'enfant mais cela avait suffit : il était le maître en cette Terre et ne pouvait laisser ses projets d'avenir être réduit à néant !

Le temps lui avait manqué pour agir mais il s'était fait une joie de foudroyé les Titans avant d'avaler le cœur du petit afin de le régénérer en son sein. Une fois la gestation à terme, il l'avait fait sortir de sa cuisse malheureusement malgré tout ses efforts il avait vite compris que cet enfant renommé Dionysos ne pourrait lui succéder.

Il aimait bien trop le vin et ses excès pour se préoccuper du maintient de l'ordre cosmique.

« Songe un peu à la réaction de cette chère Héra si elle venait à le savoir en vie. » s'éleva une voix dure et autoritaire qui le fit sortir de ses pensés.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » rugit Zeus. Il savait mieux que quiconque la furie jalouse et pleine d'orgueil qui se cachait derrière la beauté de sa femme. Le sombre regard que lui adressa Hadès lui rappela à qui il parlait. Son frère serait près à tout pour obtenir ce qui souhaite.

« Cela dépend si j'obtiens la Coupe » répliqua-t-il.

Leur cosmos s'éleva, cherchant à supplanter celui de l'autre. Leur puissance était telle que nombre de dieux s'agglutinèrent derrières les portes du bureau. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les battants d'ébènes ne s'ouvrent avec fracas et révèle la présence des dieux majeurs du Panthéon.

Héra était là, fière et puissante, regardant avec étonnement l'affrontement qui ce déroulait sous ses yeux.

Constatant sa présence, Hadès lui adressa un sourire amusé tandis que son époux sembla paniqué. D'un geste rageur, il fit apparaître la Coupe d'Ambroisie, saint Graal du Panthéon qui restait habituellement scellé, et la tendit avec dédain au dieu des Morts.

Avant de n'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, les autres dieux virent Hadès s'en saisir et disparaître dans un nuage de cosmos sombre.

**OoOoO**

Le torturer, l'étriper, l'éviscérer, l'émasculer, l'ébouillanter, l'empoisonner, le démembrer...

Eaque en viendrait presque à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang rien qu'à l'idée que sa déesse Perséphone, se ferait une joie de le réduire en charpie.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le microbe s'échappe ? Et puis d'abord, s'enfuir pour aller où ? Ce n'était pas une colonie de vacance ici !

Il n'avait fallu que de quelques minutes d'absence de sa part, pour qu'il disparaisse. Rien que d'y repenser, il se sentait idiot. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte de la chambre 'princière' pour rappeler à Minos et Rhadamanthe que se poursuivre dans les couloirs pour donner à l'autre un semblant de mort douloureuse, alors que leurs âmes sont immortelles, était une action totalement stupide. Le pire était qu'il s'était lui-même laissé prendre au jeu et les avaient tout deux rétamés.

Le voilà bien beau à présent à tourner en rond dans la demeure royale.

**OoOoO**

La traversé des Enfers n'avait pas été facile. Déjà que les prisons infernales n'étaient pas accueillantes, il avait fallu que où que s'était porté son regard il n'avait croisé que spectres semblants surpris, écœuré, soupçonneux et surtout hostiles.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une attitude à prendre à l'égard d'un Prince comme lui.

Il avait même pensé faire demi-tour pour requérir une escorte auprès d'Eaque mais son sens de l'honneur avait pris le dessus.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de chercher le Juge à travers tout le palais. La seule chose qu'il avait voulue à son réveil, avait été de prendre d'urgence un bain. Il s'était sentit sale. Horriblement sale. C'était comme si sa peau avait été souillé par un quelconque esprit néfaste. Ou alors simplement par un microbe horripilant.

Il avait voulu retrouvé sa pureté et seules les côtes du Styx bordant les Champs Élysées pouvaient lui offrir une eau limpide.

A présent, il était assit sur le bord du fleuve, regardant de loin les âmes de jeunes femmes et d'hommes se baignant naïvement dans ce paradis.

Savoir qu'il était dans un lieu lumineux où venaient se reposer les âmes des justes, des bons et des héros ne l'impressionnait pas.

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il concentra son regard perçant sur les seins d'une jeune fille puis sur la musculature d'un mâle.

C'était beau le corps des humains mais pas excitant.

Soupirant de lassitude, il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes lorsqu'un léger craquement derrière lui l'alerta.

Ses yeux fixaient la forêt, s'imaginant un monstre dévoreur de chair ou une âme maudite s'était échappée d'une prison. A son grand désarroi, apparu une simple femme vêtue d'une longue toge blanche. Elle avait de long cheveux auburn et des yeux verts étincelants de malice qui l'intriguèrent encore plus.

« Bienvenue à toi qui fut le défenseur de ma constellation. Il était temps que nous nous rencontrons, vois-tu, j'ai plein de chose à te dire. »

Shun l'observa tendre la main dans sa direction et intrigué, lui tendit à son tour la sienne.

**OoOoO**

Eaque se retint de démolir l'un des murs de l'enceinte du palais face à la fureur qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait comprit de suite que l'humain à l'armure rose flashy allait rendre sa vie beaucoup plus compliquée mais il n'avait jamais pensé mourir à cause de ce microbe.

Mourir au combat en emportant avec lui le plus d'ennemi avant sa prochaine résurrection, prouver sa dévotion totale à son Seigneur et la valeur des habitants des Enfers, voilà comment il imaginait sa vie.

Mourir de la main de son maître n'était absolument pas une option envisageable.

Un hoquet de surprise outrepassa les lèvres du juge, lorsque surgit dans un éclat ténébreux son dieux. Prestement, il reprit contenance et s'agenouilla devant son seigneur.

« Mon cher Eaque, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

L'interpellé, baissa les yeux sur la Coupe que lui tendait son maître et crut à une illusion en reconnaissant l'objet mystique tant conté dans les livres de son enfance.

« Seigneur, expliquez-moi. Comment… » La main de son dieu se leva, lui intimant de se taire.

« Utilise-la sur le protégé de ma reine. Nous en parlerons plus tard, toi et moi. Seuls. » Ordonna-t-il.

Le spectre hocha la tête, acceptant sa mission et attendit que l'aura noire de son roi se dissipe prouvant qu'Hadès avait pris congé.

Le pas tremblant, de nouvelles craintes et interrogations en tête, Eaque songea qu'il était temps qu'il réclame l'aide de Minos et Rhadamanthe. Fier de cette idée, il entra dans la taverne qui jouxtait le palais et où normalement les deux autres Juges des Enfers devaient être réunis.

La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui le figea d'effroi.

**OoOoO**

Shun poussa un soupir tout en continuant à lancer un regard noir sur le verre d'hydromel qu'il maintenait devant lui d'une main.

Sa vie n'était en fait tout aussi misérable que son verre à demi-vide.

Merci qui ?

Merci Andromède...

Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu que cette femme, cette princesse décide de réduire son monde à néant ?

En quoi, lui rappeler les multiples trahisons qui avaient jalonnés son existence pouvait l'aider ?

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et le désespoir prit place sur son visage.

C'était vraiment une situation impossible, impensable, inimaginable.

Il était le Prince des Enfers ou du moins l'avait vraiment cru. A présent, déshonoré par les images de ses batailles passés, de sa lutte contre son 'père' et de sa naïveté, il renifla avec dédain avant d'avaler d'une traite la boisson alcoolisée. Une quinte de toux suivit et il eut une moue ironique en songeant que si Andromède avait dit vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait à l'alcool.

Shun eut une mimique dégoutée en comprenant que non, les autres spectres n'étaient ni étranges ni stupides de ne pas le craindre mais connaissaient simplement la vérité sur ses origines.

Cette constatation lui sembla bientôt dérisoire, il s'en moquait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était juste de boire jusqu'à point d'heure, afin tous ses tourments.

Levant la main pour que le maître des lieux lui apporte un autre verre de ce fameux breuvage, il s'appliqua à nouveau à faire disparaître dans son oesophage la moindre gouttelette alcoolisée dès que son verre fut à nouveau remplit.

**OoOoO**

Eaque, figé d'effroi se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas d'être piégé dans une illusion.

Étonné, il savait qu'il était impensable que ce lutin de chevalier d'Athéna, choisit par Andromède et à la pureté plus qu'horripilante soit dans cet état d'ivresse fortement avancé.

Alors, il hésita.

Devait-il le laisser mourir d'un coma éthylique ou devait-il faire en sorte que la punaise le suive ?

La deuxième solution laissa sur ses lèvres un sourire ironique. Jamais ce petit humain n'accepterait de le suivre.

Faux prince ou fils, il avait un caractère aussi effroyable que sa chère déesse Perséphone. Il serait même prêt à combattre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive s'il osait l'attirer loin des bouteilles d'hydromel, trônant derrière le comptoir, qu'il regardait avec amour.

Aussi, il choisit d'attendre. Attendre que le microbe soit tout simplement trop ivre pour se défendre.

La bouteille fut bientôt vide, au point que seules des larmes du breuvage restaient dans son fond. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Eaque se mit à compter.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Le boom caractéristique d'un corps tombant sur le sol l'amusa autant que la vue de son ennemi écroulé lamentablement à ses pieds.

Il pouvait maintenant passer à l'acte.

Rigolant intérieurement, il poussa la porte de la taverne avec un fardeau grommelant sur son épaule.

**OoOoO**

Traverser le palais jusqu'à la chambre du petit prince fut loin d'être facile surtout sachant que l'humain n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de chanter à tue-tête.

Exaspéré, il ouvrit la porte sur sa gauche, la ferma et déposa la crevette, à moitié endormi, sur son lit.

Celle-ci régit tel un ressort en touchant la matière duveteuse de ses draps car Shun se releva brusquement, poussa violemment Eaque sur le lit et s'en éloigna pour danser sur une musique inaudible.

Le juge lança un regard noir au danseur qui refuser de rester tranquille et qui bougeait de droite à gauche son bassin et ses hanches comme pour l'hypnotiser avec leur rythme sensuel.

Luttant contre la frustration qu'éveillait cette tentation vivante, Eaque se remit en tête le but de sa mission.

Se jetant sur sa proie, il l'entraîna au sol avant qu'ils ne roulèrent l'un contre l'autre. Chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus, l'un pour capturer, l'autre pour s'amuser.

Dans son état d'euphorie, Shun abdiqua rapidement laissant Eaque le maintenir dos au sol, les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête et les joues rougies par l'alcool.

D'une main, Eaque récupéra la coupe d'Ambroisie qu'il avait précédemment déposée à l'entrée de la chambre et remercia leur lutte pour les avoir rapproché du récipient.

Dès qu'il aperçut le calice, Shun, tel un garnement, tint ses lèvres serrées tout en lançant un sourire malicieux au spectre qui le surplombait.

Malheureusement, le juge en avait assez de jouer, ses mains étant prises, il se pencha vers sa prochaine victime et l'embrassa férocement afin de l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche.

D'abord surprit, Shun se mit à répondre avec ardeur à cette nouvelle sensation en desserrant promptement ses dents.

Voyant l'opportunité, Eaque se recula puis força la boisson des dieux dans la bouche désormais ouverte. Les yeux vitreux et au bord de l'inconscience, Shun avala dans un hoquet le liquide avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

Fier de son succès, Eaque regarda intrigué une douce lueur émeraude s'échapper du corps de la crevette avant qu'une autre lueur pourpre ne se mélange à la première.

Frissonnant devant la puissance qui prenait forme sous ses yeux, Eaque se demanda si son maître ne s'était pas trompé en acceptant de donner la liqueur sacrée au petit. Après tout qui aurait pu penser qu'en plus de l'immortalité, l'Ambroisie lui aurait accordé le pouvoir d'un dieu ?

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Genre : **OOC**,** Courtes fics sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

O

OO

O

_**Hello ^^**_

_**Vous n'y croyez plus ? **_

_**Pourtant vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que je poste pour cette nouvelle année.**_

_**Et même mieux :**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !**_

_**J'avoue que je cherchais depuis longtemps une fin à la hauteur de la métamorphose de Shun.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous enchanterera.**_

_**BONNE ANNEE 2013 !**_

_Ps : Pourquoi tout le monde imagine Shun devenir le dieu de l'ivressse ? XD_

O

OO

O

Un grand merci à** Smile88** (je ne suis pas prête à lâcher Shun pour le mettre en valeur dans mes fanfictions), à **Renka Chan **(plus de corps au texte ? Je prends note et m'améliorais dans mes prochains textes), à **Manganiark** (Shun, le Dieu de l'ivresse ? Non, un seul suffit. L'enquiquineurs des Juges des Enfers ? OUI. XD ), à **Baella** (Oh oui ! Plein de dégâts !), à **History** (Le rose signifie : Tendresse, Bonheur et Jeunesse.), à **Akarisnape** (Une vengeance sur Athéna, mais quelle bonne idée.), et enfin à **Estelle Uzumaki**, à **Sylphideland**, à **Saany** et à **Asherit** (Je vous kiff trop ! merci.)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice IX - EPILOGUE**_

Assis sur son trône, Hadès, terreur des Enfer, se retint de montrer son agacement.

C'était pourtant une bonne journée qui s'était profilée jusqu'à maintenant.

Droit, fier, le visage impassible il observait l'attroupement à ses pieds d'un oeil morne.

En quelques minutes, alors qu'il présidait une réunion avec ses juges infernaux, une masse de serviteurs, gardes et spectres compris, avaient envahi la salle du trône.

D'autres continuaient à affluer, poussant ceux déjà présent et rendant la foule encore plus compacte.

« Majesté ! » S'exclama l'un des gardes royaux en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Intrigué, il regarda le garde de se dévoyer en affichant un visage paniqué.

Où était donc passé le comportement impeccable que se devait de revêtir tous gardes et spectres en service ?

Hadès d'un signe lui donna la parole. De toute façon, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'attardait plus sur le comportement de ses employés.

« Majesté. Il est revenu ! Le Prince a quitté Elysion ! »

Des murmures mitigés parcoururent l'assemblée.

Peur, excitation, désir…

Hadès se renfrogna en observant l'agitation de ses hommes.

En l'absence de sa femme, durant les mois où elle retrouvait sa mère, Déméter, Shun quittait Elysion et venait lui casser les pieds.

Croissant les jambes, il se perdit dans ses pensées, ses ongles aussi aiguisés que des griffes, sortir pour mieux gratter le bois d'ébène de son trône.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela tombe sur lui ?

Dès qu'il se redressa et qu'il embrassa l'assemblée du regard le silence installa.

Il reporta son regard ardent sur ses trois juges et les vit frémir en attente de son choix.

Hadès laissa planer le silence quelques secondes avant de prononcer le nom fatidique :

« Eaque. »

« Bien, Monseigneur. »

Le juge choisi plissa les yeux de colère tandis que d'un seul mouvement tout les yeux de l'assistance se tournèrent vers lui.

La voix froide et les yeux lançant des éclairs à quiconque osait le fixer, il interpella la foule :

« Place ! »

Tous s'écartèrent, ne souhaitant pas être à la place du juge. D'un pas rageur, Eaque emprunta le chemin ainsi formé et quitta la salle.

Sa traversé des couloirs se fit sans mot, le visage fermé et fier.

Lui, l'avait toujours dit : garder l'humain aux Enfers et le considérer comme un prince était une erreur.

Lui donner à boire de l'Ambroisie avait été une hérésie.

Le gamin devenu dieu se faisait une joie de leur démontrer le proverbe ''Rira bien qui rira le dernier''.

Tous les habitants des Enfers avaient rapidement appris à le craindre.

Alors qu'il traversait la cour intérieur, Eaque vit un spectre être balancé d'un des balcons et s'écraser lourdement, assommé, sur les dallages.

« Que ça t'apprenne à rester à ta place. Je ne laisserais aucune pensée impure souiller mon frère ! »

Levant les yeux, le juge aperçu le Phénix qui fulminait à l'étage.

Continuant sa route, il croisa le Cygne, qui se déplaçant sans bruit, traînait un autre spectre gelé hors du bâtiment. D'un geste désinvolte, il laissa sa pauvre victime dévaler les escaliers, tel un glaçon se fracassant sur chaque marche, avant de retourner sa ronde de garde.

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna n'avaient pas tarder à renier leur déesse pour devenir les gardiens exclusifs du jeune dieu.

Dieux de l'Olympe, humains, spectres et autres, Ikki et Hyoga gardaient un œil attentif sur tous et ne permettaient aucun écart envers Shun.

Eaque arriva jusqu'à la chambre qui était réservée au jeune dieu et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

La pièce était grande, décoré de multiples tentures de velours noires, roses, violettes et blanches.

Une gigantesque cheminée où brûlait un bon feu siégeait au centre de la pièce et près de la fenêtre, un grand lit à baldaquin avait été dépouillé de tous tissus.

Reportant son regard à l'extrême opposée, Eaque contempla le jeune dieu installé lascivement sur un tas de couverture et d'oreilles posés à peine le sol.

Il portait une tunique, noire, brodée de fils pourpres et dont une fines ceinture d'or cintrait les hanches minces de sa taille.

Ses cuisses et la peau d'ivoire de ses jambes se révélaient sans contrainte, la tunique se finissant telle une jupe très courte.

A le voir comme ça, le gamin était un véritable appel au viol.

Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en arrière par une multitude de petites tresses qui tombaient délicatement jusqu'à mi-cuisses tandis qu'un peu de khôl pour relever l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Ils étaient tellement brillant d'innocence qu'Eaque se sentit mal à l'aise d'imposer sa présence de guerrier.

Savoir que la Mort avait engendrée une splendeur si éblouissante était assez déstabilisant.

Eaque sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et rencontra le regard enflammé du gardien Phénix.

La seule pensée cohérente du juge fut de prier pour sa sauvegarde.

Combien d'habitant du royaume souterrain s'étaient-ils retrouvés chez les guérisseurs du palais juste pour un regard trop insistant sur le gamin ?

Avec grande peine, Eaque lutta pour s'empêcher de fixer à nouveau la peau laiteuse.

Il n'était là que pour demander au Prince ses instructions concernant son séjour dans cette partie du royaume.

Hors de question qu'il finisse torturé par les deux piafs !

De toute façon, nul n'avait le droit d'entacher la pureté du plus jeune.

Son innocence tentatrice était son arme suprême et il savait que Shun en profitait allégrement.

Hadès n'aurait jamais dû permettre à son nouveau fils de côtoyer la déesse Aphrodite et le dieu Eros.

Du statut d'innocent fruit interdit, il avait évolué en bourreau tentateur.

Ce petit était un vrai paradoxe. Après tout, n'était-il pas devenu le dieu de la Chasteté et de la Luxure ?

« Bonjour Eaque. » dit Shun, conscient des pensées du juge.

Le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire, Shun s'amusait follement.

Cela lui rappelait le temps où son père, Hadès, l'avait déposé deux heures après sa transformation au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Il avait voulu un guerrier, une arme fatale, pour prendre sa revanche sur sa nièce et avait vraiment cru à la réussite de son plan quand une semaine plus tard, Athéna vint le supplier de récupérer son fils.

Le dieu des Enfers s'était alors rendu, tel en terrain conquis, au Sanctuaire pour y retrouver Shun protéger par ses gardiens sur le trône du Pope et toute la chevalerie à ses pieds, le louant, l'adorant et le suppliant pour la moindre attention.

Hadès avait été choqué : Shun venait de reconvertir le Sanctuaire Sacré en Harem.

Les yeux remplis d'une joie enfantine, Shun se mit à ronronner de plaisir en récupérant un fruit de la coupelle que venait de lui tendre Hyoga.

Il se mit lentement à lécher la surface rouge de la fraise avant qu'il ne referme ses lèvres souples sur la pointe la partie supérieure du dessert.

Les fraises étaient ses fruits favoris.

Fermant les yeux, le petit dieu en savoura le goût sucré et engloutit le reste de sa friandise dans sa bouche en laissant échapper un pur gémissement de contentement.

Le pantalon d'Eaque sembla vouloir devenir un string tant il le trouva tout d'un coup beaucoup plus serré devant les agissements de Shun.

C'était un spectacle aussi érotique et pécheresse.

Une œuvre digne d'un diablotin !

Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, une petite langue rose et taquine captiva son regard tandis que Shun entreprit de nettoyer un par un ses doigts du jus sucré et collant les couvrant.

Quand il eut fini, Shun se redressa et ses yeux affamés s'attardèrent sur chaque coupelle de fruits frais disposés autour de lui telle des offrandes.

Les fraises étant assez éloignées de lui, il se pencha en avant faisant encore plus remonté sa tunique. Ses hanches se déplacèrent légèrement durant son avancé hypnotisant le pauvre juge toujours près de la porte.

Loin de s'en préoccuper, Shun attrapa l'assiette regroupant ses mets tant recherché et retourna se poser sur ses oreillers douillés.

Fredonnant en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, le jeune dieu se lécha les lèvres de régal en mordant un autre fruit rouge qui entacha ses lèvres de leur couleur carmine.

Eaque sursauta en se rappelant la présence du Phénix à ses côtés lorsque la main toujours sur son épaule resserra son étreinte.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu mon quota de pervers aujourd'hui. » Grogna le gardien avec dégoût.

Sans un mot de plus, Ikki l'attrapa par la nuque et entraîna le spectre à l'extérieur.

Hyoga, lui, leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant que Shun n'était nullement intéressé par le départ des deux autres, tant il était totalement pris par sa dégustation.

Amusé, il entreprit de caresser les cheveux de son cadet qui n'en ronronna que plus fortement tandis qu'un sourire canaille prenait place sur ses lèvres rosées.

Le Dieu de la Chasteté et de la Luxure venait encore de faire une nouvelle victime.

* * *

**FIN !**

**Shun ne pouvait qu'être un Dieu contradictoire mais y**** aviez-vous seulement songé ?**

**J'ai préféré rester dans des allusions et ne pas faire un couple précis avec Shun. Il n'est encore qu'un jeune dieu, laissons le profiter de sa nouvelle vie.**

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivis, encouragés et commentés cette histoire.**

**Biz à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages qui appartiennent à Rick Riordan et à Masami Kurumada.

**Genre : **OOC**, X-over,** Courtes fics sans nombre précis et dont chaque chapitre peut être une fin.

**Publication : **En fonction de l'inspiration.

O

**OOOO**

Un grand merci à** B. Raven, Asherit, Hemere, Manganiark, Selene Magnus **et à** Smile88 **qui m'ont motivés grâce à leurs reviews.** Mici !**

**OOOO**

O

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Sacrifice X : **Nouveau Venu ?_

******.**

******OoOoO**

******.**

**************OoOoO**

**.**

Shun s'était réveillé tôt ce jour-là. Assis sur la rambarde de son balcon, il regardait le ciel rougeoyant et les étoiles avec ennui.

Au loin, par delà les terres neigeuses, il pouvait entendre les cris tourmentés des âmes qui avaient déplu à son père ou à ses juges.

Ses longs cheveux verts s'ébouriffèrent sous les fortes brises sans qu'il n'en soit dérangé. Son père, presque tout le personnel des Enfers ainsi qu'Ikki et Hyoga étaient dans la salle du trône pour faire face à une énième visite de Zeus voulant récupérer la coupe sacrée d'Ambroisie.

D'après le tonnerre et les éclairs qui ravageaient la Grèce depuis quelques temps, le roi des dieux avaient vraiment du mal à comprendre qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais et il rageait contre les autres dieux face à leurs incompétences à récupérer l'objet, ce qui amusait allègrement Hadès. Jamais avant les Enfers avaient eu autant de visite.

Après quelques instants, Shun soupira et entra dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas rester seul.

Un tintement de clochette résonna dans sa chambre, l'avertissant qu'un intrus venait de pénétrer le royaume. Sa mère, Perséphone, avait mis cette alarme pour qu'il sache qu'il ne devait pas sortir. Après tout, seul Déméter, Hypnos, Thanatos, Aphrodite, Eros, et connaissaient son existence. Les premiers faisaient partis de la famille et les deux derniers ayant béni sa renaissance.

Vivre caché l'énervait. Personne ne le pensait capable de se défendre face à la colère de Zeus s'il découvrait son existence.

Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose, Shun se dirigea vers le couloir. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres dodues et rosées tandis que ses yeux émeraude luisirent de malice. Il était bien décidé à découvrir qui était le nouveau venu et comment il avait pu passer toutes les sécurités d'Hadès.

******O**

******OoOoO**

******O**

**************OoOoO**

**************O**

Lorsqu'il entra dans le royaume des morts, un an s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite.

Entre sa peau d'olive, ses larges cernes, ses yeux noirs aussi profonds que l'onyx et son aura sombre, il ne dépareillait pas au milieu des morts.

Fébrile, il tenta d'ignorer les bavardages des esprits qui le suivaient et accéléra le pas.

Hadès lui avait interdit de revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas régler un problème entre lui et Perséphone. Deux ans qu'il attendait sans nouvelle. Cela avait attisé sa curiosité mais sachant que sa belle-mère pouvait devenir une vraie harpie, il n'avait pas tenté de s'infiltrer dans le monde souterrain. Et il avait tenu…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Dans sa hâte, il ne s'était pas changé et portait toujours son t-shirt noir avec marqué en grandes lettres blanches « Camp de Sang-mêlé. »

Agacé par cet oubli et voulant être présentable s'il croissait son paternel, il referma sa veste en cuir noir et passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes noirs pour tenter de leur redonner forme.

A l'un de ses doigts brillait un anneau d'argent représentant un crâne avec des rubis incrustés pour les yeux.

Voulant accélérer son avancée, il voyagea par les ombres et se retrouva propulsé dans la salle à manger du palais où emporté par son élan, il écrasa son petit orteil sur le coin de la table en marbre.

Sous la douleur, il n'arrêta sa série de malédictions en grec ancien qu'en attendant un rire amusé résonner à sa droite.

Là, débout près de l'entrée, était un adolescent à la chevelure émeraude avec des reflets sombres vêtu d'une simple toge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, suspicieux. L'autre avait l'air bien trop vivant pour se trouver aux Enfers. Il était sûr que ce jeune homme devait être plus jeune que lui en voyant son visage aux traits fins soulignant un côté espiègle.

« Chez moi, il est considéré comme impoli de ne pas se présenter en premier, lorsqu'on exige de connaitre une identité. » réplica l'interpellé en se retenant de rire en voyant l'air scandalisé de l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta-t-il en grognant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredit. D'autant plus dans son propre palais.

« Eh bien, je vois que la politesse est une de vos qualité. Mon nom est Shun. Il est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer. » Bien qu'il avait répondu, l'ironie suintait derrière ses mots.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. »

Plissant les sourcils, l'homme en noir fit apparaitre de nulle part une dague et la plaqua contre le cou de celui qui osait le défier.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, semblant agacé et ne prêtant que peu d'importance à la lame toujours placé sous sa jugulaire.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre et je jure sur la rivière Styx que je ne vais pas vous faire du mal. » Il a dit comme ennuyé par ma réaction.

« D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question à savoir : qui êtes-vous ? » A-t-il ajouté avec une moue boudeuse.

L'homme prit une longue minute de réflexion avant de consentir à répondre.

« Nico di Angelo. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Même en utilisant sa voix la plus intimidante, le jeune en toge blanche ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Je vis ici. »

Persuadé qu'il mentait, Nico le fusilla du regard. Loin d'être intimidé, Shun posa à son tour une question.

« Vous ne me trouvez pas attirant ? »

Nico se mit à rire, un son sombre et froid qui rappela à l'ancien chevalier le rire d'Hadès.

« C'est stupide de demander une chose pareille. On pourrait penser que vous êtes gays. » Marmonna-t-il déçu en écartant sa lame et en se détendant légèrement.

Ses yeux restèrent plissés avec méfiance. Il était toujours prêt à se battre, mais il décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Maintenant, il était surtout persuadé que cet imbécile n'était pas une menace mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son manque de peur à son égard.

Le regard de Shun se perdit dans le lointain.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec vous. »

A moins que nous soyons apparentés. Shun se garda bien de prononcer à haute voix sa pensée. A la place, un large sourire illumina son visage. Venait-il de rencontrer le demi-frère dont sa mère se plaignait de l'existence ?

Aphrodite lui avait souvent répété que les pouvoirs créant des élans affectifs s'annulaient entre personne du même sang. Cette restriction mise en place par Zeus avait d'ailleurs permit à Ikki et Hyoga de résister aux vagues de puissance passionnelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler après sa renaissance.

Comme quoi, l'échange de sang qu'il avait fait avec le cygne lorsqu'ils étaient enfants avait eu plus qu'une simple valeur symbolique.

« Je suis l'enfant protégé de la mort. »

Sortant de ses pensées, Shun le regarda fixement pendant une minute avant qu'un sourire diabolique ne prit place sur ses traits. L'autre tentait visiblement de l'impressionner.

« J'ignorai que Thanatos avait un fils. »

Nico se figea avant de se maudire pour sa phrase trop vague. Il était certain que son dieu de père, le prendrait en aparté pour une longue conversation s'il découvrait son lapsus.

« Non, mon père est le dieu des Enfers, l'endroit où tout le monde va après leur mort. » dit-il en réponse, tout en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un espion.

« Donc, le fils d'Hadès ? »

Shun sourit. Son pouvoir touchait tout de même Nico en l'apaisant suffisamment pour lui dénouer la langue.

« Ouais. »

Nico fronça les sourcils. Normalement, les gens tremblaient de peur lorsqu'ils prenaient conscience des pouvoirs de son paternel et surtout qu'il pouvait vous tuer et vous envoyer dans le Tartare sans aucun scrupule.

Mais Shun le fixait comme s'il savait plusieurs choses que lui ignorait. C'était irritant.

« Je peux maitriser tout ce qui a trait à la mort. » a-t-il poursuivi fièrement. « Les ombres, les fantômes, les squelettes... _»_ Nico s'arrêta, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas à justifier ses pouvoirs alors que de son côté, Shun remerciait le ciel pour ne pas avoir hérité des mêmes dons. C'était beaucoup trop sombre pour lui.

« Intéressant. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Hadès léguera son royaume à un demi-dieu ? »

« Comment savez-vous que je suis un demi-dieu ? »

Shun leva un sourcil, amusé que l'autre n'ai toujours pas comprit.

« Je le sais car moi aussi, je suis un enfant d'Hadès. »

Nico pâli. Ce qui était assez impressionnant vu son teint déjà très blafard.

« Comment ?! »

« Eh bien, lorsque deux personnes s'aiment… »

« Pas ça ! » Le coupa Nico avec embrassement. Ses yeux cherchèrent avec espoir toute trace de mensonge sur le visage pré-pubère de Shun.

Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas.

Debout devant lui, se trouvait son demi-frère.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il comprit pourquoi son père n'avait point voulu le laisser revenir dans le monde souterrain : Perséphone devait être folle de rage de constater une nouvelle preuve de l'infidélité de son époux. Et lui qui arrivait comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

Dans quelle galère, venait-il de se mettre ?

« Si je peux me permettre, pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ? » Nico redirigea son attention sur Shun avant d'hocher la tête. Autant faire des efforts pour créer des vraies relations fraternelles entre eux.

« Tu viens d'un camp de sang-mêlé ? »

Encore une fois, il acquiesça en voyant que l'autre désignait son t-shirt.

« Je voudrais y aller. » Nico haussa un sourcil, surprit mais le laissa continuer. « Ma mère m'a dit que c'était un endroit où les demi-dieux, appelés demi-sang, se réunissaient pour être officiellement reconnu par les dieux, se former à la maîtrise de leur pouvoirs et que la nature y étaient protégés par des créatures mythologique. Et puis... Je veux vraiment sortir d'ici. »

Nico soupira.

Un instant, il songea à la fureur de son père quand il découvrirait la disparition de son plus jeune fils mais si comme il l'avait imaginé le gamin avait dû supporter la colère de la déesse Perséphone, il comprenait qu'il veuille plus que tout quitter le monde souterrain.

Il compatissait car lui aussi s'était trouvé dans la même situation.

Convoquant ses pouvoirs, il entoura son bras gauche à la taille de Shun et laissa les ténèbres les envelopper avant de les faire disparaitre des Enfers.

Dans la salle du trône, Hadès sentit ses cheveux se hérisser à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**Et oui, j'ai osé ! ^o^**

**J'avoues que l'idée de faire de cette histoire un crossover me tentait atrocement. Il faut dire que je ne pouvais décemment laisser Shun en dieu sans le faire interagir avec ceux-ci.**

**Avez-vous trouvé quel est l'autre univers x-over ?**


End file.
